<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Laundry by Nikkitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643856">Dirty Laundry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten'>Nikkitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choking Kink, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Intimacy, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Knifeplay, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Possible Diego Hargreeves/ Eudora Patch, Possible Klaus Hargreeves/ Reader, Praise Kink, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scratching Kink, Smut, Teasing, We getting therapy up in this bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been staying with the Hargreeves' for a while after moving back into town, even though you have your own apartment, because you hate being alone and you're falling (even more) for the Hispanic beauty that is Diego. You decide it's time to get closer and take a leap of faith and jump in with both feet because you'd really had feelings for him since you were a kid. Will you stay together or will a certain lady cop sweep him off his feet again? (AU where Five hasn't returned, and Vanya still gets along with her siblings and visits them from time to time. Diego has his room at the gym but spends time at the mansion with Klaus and Luther since good 'ol dad is dead, and of course you're there too.)</p><p>This is gonna be a couple of chapters, full of fluff and smut and everything in between. Probably will throw in some angst because you can't have a good story without it!</p><p> </p><p>Just a fun little idea I had while listening to music the other day~!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*****THIS IS GOING TO BE A MATURE FIC ***** SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING****** </p><p>Enjoy *wink*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were cleaning your room and listening to music, dancing, and singing along. You’d been staying with the Harvreeves’ place for a while now and you were becoming quite fond of a certain caramel-skinned, brown-eyed cutie. At first, you thought he was just another asshole dude, but as you got to know him you could see yourself actually falling for him. You were undoubtedly attracted to him, along with his personality, but you didn’t think in a million years that he’d pay you any mind other than an occasional conversation since you were staying in the same house. However, you had been talking more and had even hung out outside the house a couple of times. He always seemed to pay for everything, each time you tried, you’d find out he’d already paid ahead of you. This annoyed you but you found it very sweet. You felt a grin spreading across your face as you thought about Diego and you realized at that moment that you couldn’t see yourself falling for him anymore…because it had already happened.</p><p> </p><p>A certain song comes on and you couldn’t help but think of Diego when you heard the lyrics. “<em>I've got a bad boy and that's alright with me~ His dirty laundry is nothing that I can't keep clean~ </em>” is how the song began. You had a probably bad idea, but you decided to dance yourself into his room against your better judgment. He raised an eyebrow at you when you came in unannounced and you just grinned and walked up to him, trailing your fingers across his jaw, and started singing the song which you had started from the beginning. “<em>And when he needs an alibi, he can use me all night~” </em>You got to that line and winked at him, trailing your fingers down his well-muscled chest. You felt the hardness of his nipple ring and you had the urge to take it in your teeth and tug on it, just to see his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What's the fun in playing it safe? I think I'd rather misbehave~</em>” You continued and leaned down to whisper sing in his ear. “<em>Your way~</em>” You saw him gulp and his fingers twitched. You smirked and kissed his cheek. “<em>I'm just a bad girl, that's why we get along~ won't make excuses for anything I'm doing wrong~</em>” You continued singing, your fingers now trailing across his stomach. You were surprised he hadn’t done anything yet and was letting you touch him like this. “<em>I'll pull the trigger in a flash watch out honey, step back~” </em>You trailed your fingers down to his belt but didn’t undo it. You wanted to see how far he’d let you go and how much will power you both had. It was a battle of wills at this point.</p><p>“<em>What's the fun in playing it safe?~ I think I'd rather misbehave~” </em>You repeated slowly straddling his lap, your lips were just centimeters from his. “<em>My way~” </em>you finished the line and brushed your lips across his sinfully full ones. “<em>Oh baby show me the money my evil friend~ Let's go to Mexico, drink margaritas in sin~</em>” You ghosted your lips across his neck “<em>I'll light a candle for good luck~ Now come on baby let's…</em>” You sighed sexually in time with the song and grazed your teeth on his earlobe at the same time you rolled your hips against his pulling a groan from him. His hands gripped your hips and you could tell his self-control was crumbling.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmmh</em> <em>what's the fun in playing it saaafe?~ I think I'd rather misbehave…” </em>You nipped at his pulse point teasingly then pulled away slightly “<em>Our way…~”</em> You pulled back to look into his eyes, you could see the burning desire behind the dark-colored irises, you could also tell his pupils were dilated ever so slightly. “Are you done?” He spoke in a rough voice; you were surprised he hadn’t said anything before now. You smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Why, did you want me to stop? I can leave.” You went to get off his lap, but he just tightened his grip on you. “Oh no…You’re not going anywhere Y/N.” With that, his lips crashed against yours as he pulled you closer to him. You melted into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers gripping the longer part of his mostly cropped hair.</p><p> </p><p>You vaguely heard someone walk past the room and realized that you didn’t shut the door when you heard them pause and chuckle. “took ‘em long enough” you heard Klaus’ voice mutter and the door clicked shut and the footsteps retreated. You’d have to remember to thank him later, right now you were too busy giving your full attention to the man of your dreams. You rolled your hips against his growing arousal and he growled in pleasure and roughly tangled his fingers in your hair after pulling your hair tie out. You gasped at his roughness but didn’t complain, you liked it kind of rough anyway. You deepened the kiss, swiping your tongue across his lips, he opened his mouth and you swiped your tongue across his. You pulled away slightly and bit his bottom lip gently then sucked it into your mouth before letting it go with a small pop.</p><p> </p><p>He returned the favor by sucking a mark on your pulse point and biting softly, enough to hurt, but not to do damage. You moaned in the back of your throat and tilted your head to give him better access then rolled your hips against his again, desperate for any kind of relief. “Uh…not that I’m complaining but what brought this on?” He asked his breath ghosting across your throat making you shudder against him. Your heart skipped a beat at his question, but you managed to answer him through the pleasant buzzing going all across your body. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while…but didn’t think you’d be interested but I decided to throw caution to the wind.” His hands were up your shirt and cupping your breasts. He rubbed his palms across your nipples which made you moan yet again and close your eyes. “Oh, I’m definitely interested.” You didn’t even have to open your eyes to see the smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>You felt movement and your eyes snapped open, he had you pinned to the bed and had one knee in between your legs. His lips were back on yours and you rolled your hips against his leg desperately and wrapped your fingers back in his hair pulling him even closer to you. He shifted his knee, teasing you with the contact making you whine with desire. “You really want this don’t you?” He murmured against your lips after breaking the kiss. “Yes, God, please. Yes.” You murmur back and rolled your hips against him again. “I need this…” You could feel the smirk on his lips and saw a flash of silver. “Don’t you dare cut these clothes, Diego.” You warned and he chuckled. “Buzzkill. I’ve wanted to cut those clothes off since you came in here.”</p><p> </p><p>He smoothed his hands up your shirt and slowly pulled it over your head, you lifted yourself a bit to help him as he reached around and unhooked your bra with deft fingers. He tossed both your shirt and bra to the side and you unhooked his harness and set it aside then pulled his turtleneck over his head. You’d never seen him shirtless before, so you decided to take the time to give him a good once over. Your eyes drifted to his nipple ring and the urge to play with it with your tongue was strong. “You’re beautiful…” you murmured reaching up and tracing the shape of his muscles with your fingers and feather-light touches.</p><p> </p><p>You forgot that you were also shirtless and were reminded when you felt his warm lips capture a nipple and suck it into his mouth. You arched your back slightly and moaned. You felt his hands pulling your pants and underwear down, so you lifted your ass up for him and you felt him smirk against your breast. He bit down lightly on your nipple causing a surge of electricity to go through your body. Everything he was doing to your body was absolutely sinful, but if sin felt this good, it couldn’t be that bad. He coaxed your legs apart with his knee and slid his fingers across your wet center. You arched your back again trying to get him to touch you more. “That feels so good…” You gasped as he slid two fingers inside you and started pumping them in and out of you. “You have a magic touch, Diego…”</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to have done something to him and he picked up the pace with his fingers and rubbed your clit with his thumb. You let out a keening moan and gasped out his name. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop. That’s perfect Diego…” You felt him getting even harder against you, you wondered in the back of your mind if he had a praise kink, but you put that on a later check list. He took his other hand and wrapped it around your throat squeezing slightly roughly, you let out a ragged moan as you came all over his hand and fingers. He hummed thoughtfully and licked his fingers making eye contact with you and letting go of your throat.</p><p> </p><p>You were breathing heavily and trembling because you’d never had an orgasm that intense ever in your life. He smirked at how much of a mess you were laying there underneath him. “Don’t tell me you’re done already Y/N…I’m just getting started, baby.” You looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and smirked. “I don’t know if you can beat that…that was mind-blowing.” You said as you undid his belt and pants. You pull them and his boxers down the best you could and wrap your fingers around his very hard cock that was leaking already and run your thumb around the tip of it. It was his turn to moan out and you shifted your hand so that you could stroke him from tip to base. He rutted into your hand and you could feel him shaking just slightly. “You’re doing so good Diego.” You purred into his ear, deciding to test your theory of a praise kink. You saw his face flush slightly and smirked, continuing to stroke his length. “Y-Y/N…I need to be i-inside of you...” He stuttered through another throaty moan; his voice rough with desire.</p><p> </p><p>You were closest to the nightstand, so you opened it to see if he had any condoms, he did so you grabbed one and opened it with your teeth then rolled it on him. You felt him twitch under your touch as you gave him another stroke before letting him go. He wasted no time burying himself inside of you, he didn’t bother being gentle as he started slamming his length in and out of you. You wrapped your legs around his hips and moved your hips with his in a fluid motion. Soon you felt the familiar bubble in your stomach that was tightening and felt like it was going to pop at any moment. “D-Diego I’m so close…don’t stop God that feels so good” He wrapped his hand back around your throat and started moving faster, his nails dug into the side of your neck and you moaned loudly, not caring if anyone else could hear you; you raked your nails down his back rough enough to cause blood, but he didn’t seem to care. You felt yourself clenching around him as your climax causing him to growl out a moan as he came, tensing up himself for a few seconds before relaxing and releasing his grip on your neck.</p><p> </p><p>You were definitely going to have scratches and bruises on your neck, and he was going to have them down his back, but neither of you gave a shit. That was the most mind-blowing sex that either of you had ever had. He panted slightly as he pulled out of you and tossed the condom into the trash. He pulled his boxers back up after wiping himself off but kicked off his pants. You also pulled your panties back on and stole his shirt since you felt like wearing something oversized and something that covered your neck. He laid back but hissed and sat back up since the scratches on his back were fresh, he was just a little tender. You smile sheepishly “Sorry…I’ll be right back, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>You got up from the bed and scurried quickly to the bathroom for some gauze, tape, and alcohol. Your scurry wasn’t very fast because your legs were absolute jelly and you were sore as fuck from the pounding Diego just gave you. You hoped no one would be around, but of course, Klaus caught your eye and saw that you were just in panties and had on Diego’s turtleneck. He smirked at you “I expect details later, darling. I’ve been waiting for you two to get together, he’s been into you for a long time.” He looked at you again and noticed the supplies in your hands. “Oh, shit~ things got rough, did they? Didn’t peg you as a kinky person, Y/N. Is that a handprint around your neck? Oh my, oh my~” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>You coughed awkwardly and pulled the neck of the sweater up more and blushed bright red. “Supplies are for nail scratches…that’s all.” You muttered completely embarrassed. You saw Luther in the distance and sighed. “I’m gonna goooo” and with that, you noped out of the conversation and hobble scurried back to Diego’s room. Klaus looked thoroughly amused as you hurried away. You were pretty sure you heard Luther ask if you were wearing Diego’s shirt right as you shut Diego’s door. You sat back down on the bed. “Turn your back towards me?” You asked gently and he turned for you. “How bad is it? Cause these sting like a mother fucker.” He chuckled, not really complaining.  “They’re a little deep but, nothing a little TLC won’t take care of” You replied pressing soft kisses to his shoulders before taking a cloth and alcohol and wiping his back down. He hissed and tensed up a little but stayed still. You applied some ointment next and then gauze and taped it down.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was patched up, he sighed contently and laid back in his bed, pulling you down with him. You cuddled up close to him laying your head on his chest and ran your fingers lightly over the scar on his shoulder. “What happened here?” You asked curiously. He shrugged a little. “I don’t really remember, I think it’s a gunshot scar, got grazed by a bullet.” You shake your head and sigh. “Will you be more careful in the future? I’d hate to lose you…” You pressed soft kisses to his chest and wherever else you could reach. You felt he needed all the love and attention and you were going to give him just that. “I’ll do my best, if you agree to go on a date with me.” You could hear the smugness in his voice and that made you laugh a little. “Isn’t it a little late for you to be asking me out?” You asked, but a smile spread across your face. “Also, I thought all those times you snuck and paid while we hung out sorta counted as dates, or was that just you trying to show me up?”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted out a laugh then shrugged again. “I just felt like paying, no ulterior motive.” You knew that was a lie, Klaus had just said that Diego had been into you for a while. You just roll your eyes and smile at him. “Okay, babe, whatever you say.” You never used pet names like that, but it rolled off the tongue naturally for some reason and it definitely felt right. “So, dinner date tomorrow?” You asked, not giving him a straight answer. “Yeah, I’ll pick ya up at 8,” He said jokingly. “Or should I say I’ll swing by your room and get ya at 8?” You giggled and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “How about I meet you downstairs then and we’ll go from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a plan, baby.” He kissed the top of your head and pulled you closer. All of a sudden you felt like taking a nap, and you were pretty sure Diego felt the same considering the big yawn he just let out. You closed your eyes and let yourself drift off to sleep, listening to the strong beat of his heart and his slow even breathing. You’d never felt so content in your life, and honestly, you were living for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>None of the other siblings besides Klaus know that you were with Diego after you decided to surprise him with a lap dance and…well everything that came after that. Someone knocks on Diego’s door and doesn’t bother waiting for him to answer it before coming in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Getting Caught.</p><p> </p><p>You yawned a little and tried to roll over but couldn’t because you had strong arms around you holding you in place. At first, you were confused but your face heated up when you remembered exactly where you were and what you had done the day before. Afterward, you and Diego had stayed up talking and getting to know each other, there were lots of slow lazy kisses and laughs and smiles. You shifted to where you were facing him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips which quirked up into a smirk. “Mmm…that’s a good way to wake up.” He murmured sleepily and slowly opened his eyes to look at you. You giggled a little and pecked his lips again. “Good morning sleepyhead.” You almost chirped happily. “No…” He mumbled then pulled you closer and buried his face in your neck, obviously not ready to get up and acting like a little boy holding his favorite comfort item.</p><p> </p><p>You stroked his hair and wrapped your arms around him. You felt his body relax even more and he sighed contently. Sometimes he was this tough guy that wouldn’t hesitate to deck you or drive a knife into your neck but right now he was soft and you couldn’t help but have your heart melt as he let himself be vulnerable with you. It didn’t take long before his breathing evened out and you knew he had fallen back to sleep. You hummed softly to yourself and let your eyes close again, it was still pretty early so it wouldn’t be so bad if you went back to sleep. It didn’t feel like that much longer when you heard a knock on the door, you didn’t know who’d be knocking but decided to ignore it. You heard a soft groan beside you and suddenly the warmth you were enjoying was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Before Diego even got to the door it was swinging open and Luther walked into the room. “Good, you’re awake. Family meeting downstairs in 10 minutes.” His eyes flickered to you then back to Diego who was still shirtless, then back to you again. His brows furrowed when he noticed you were wearing still wearing Diego’s turtleneck then blinked a few times. “Say a word to anyone and you’re dead the next time you sleep.” You hiss at him and he nods quickly his eyes going wide before he left the room. Diego stifled another yawn and rolled his eyes. “Chicken shit.” He chuckled and shook his head, shutting the door and padding barefooted back to his bed and sitting down where you were still curled up with a blanket sleepily. “Mmn I don’t want to get up…” You whined and sat up scooting behind him and wrapping your arms around his shoulders resting your hands on his smooth bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned into you gently and closed his eyes humming almost inaudibly just soaking in your touch. You knew he was touch-starved and in a way, you were as well, you had kind of grown up together, he was about 6 years older than you but your mother had worked at the mansion at one point before she moved away, you were around 11 so it was about the time Diego had moved out of the mansion to be on his own away from his father and other siblings. You wrote him and the others letters all the time, not that they replied very often with their busy schedules. Diego always replied, even with the others didn’t, you kept every letter from all of them and they’re in a box that’s stashed under your bed along with pictures and other memories you wanted to keep. No one knew you’d kept everything, and you enjoyed keeping it your little secret to look back on when you were feeling lonely to cheer you up.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes he sighed then pulled out of your arms and stood up grabbing a white tee-shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head. You pouted a little when he pulled away and sighed pulling your knees up to your chest and hugging them as you watched him. “Do you have to go down there right now? I wanted to spend more time with you before I had to go to work.” He gave you a half-smile then leaned down and gave you a soft kiss then pulled away. “I’m sorry, Y/N. We’ll see each other when you get back.” You pouted then nodded. Diego kissed your cheek then headed out of the room after pulling on his boots and lacing them up.</p><p> </p><p>You heard his footsteps retreat and you poked your head out the door of his room, once you were sure the coast was clear you headed to your room to get your clothes for work and to take a shower. You definitely needed one after last night. You padded barefoot into the bathroom and pulled off the turtleneck and your panties before stepping into the hot water you had turned on a soft moan of satisfaction as the water washed over you escaping your lips. You closed your eyes and melted under the water for a couple of minutes then put a little bit of shampoo in the palm of your hand and lathered up your hair and massaged the shampoo in before rinsing it out and washing your body. You got out and pulled a towel off the shelf and wrapped it around yourself then grabbed a smaller one and wrapped your hair in it. You stretched a little before grabbing your bra and letting the towel drop and pulling it on and then grabbing your shirt and pulling it over your head. You pulled on your panties and pants quickly then brushed your teeth and pulling the towel out of your hair and brushing it out and putting some product in it to keep it from frizzing up.</p><p> </p><p>Once you were dressed and ready you left the bathroom, you put the dirty clothes in your basket, you’d wash it all later and make sure to return the shirt to Diego. You glanced up at the clock then swore to yourself, you were definitely going to be late for work. You sighed then rushed out the front door of the mansion and hailed a cab since you didn’t drive, you told the cabbie the address and soon you were at work. “Sorry I’m late, J!” You called as you clocked in and hung up your bag. “It’s alright this time, just try not to make it a habit.” She called back and smiled. You smile back and grab your drawer and start counting it, when it balanced out correctly you went to a register and popped in the drawer then typed in your login and turned on your light.</p><p> </p><p>You kept your customer service voice light and cheery as you rang up customer after customer, it was busier than usual, and it was exhausting. You only worked this job to keep bills paid even though you were staying at the Hargreeves’ place you had your own apartment that you had to keep paid up along with a cellphone bill. On your break you texted Diego.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey, Diego &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hey yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Family meeting go alright?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Uh, yeah. You could say that.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What was it about? Or am I not allowed to know?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It’s too much to explain over text. I’ll tell you when you get home. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t wait till work is over, I still have a couple hours left. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t wait to see you. I miss you…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aww, Diego Hargreeves, good ‘ol number two misses me? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up. Don’t make me regret saying that.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Make me shut up then, tough guy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I will once your ass is home.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And what if I go to my apartment instead of the mansion?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, don’t you know who I am? I can get into your apartment no problem. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You could almost feel his arrogant smirk through text, and you rolled your eyes and chuckled to yourself. You were glad you were alone; you wouldn’t want anyone reading the messages you were sending.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know you, better than anyone. Maybe it’d be fun if you “surprised” me at my apartment, away from your family.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Is that so? I’ll keep that in mind.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>; ) &lt;3 I’ll count on it, babe. I gotta get back to work, D. I’ll see you back at the mansion.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Careful talking like that, you might make me fall for you. See you soon, Y/N. &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You smiled to yourself and felt yourself blush as you put your phone back into your pocket then made your way back to the front. You clocked back in from your break and sighed as you turned your light back on. Soon enough you were done with your shift and you counted down your register drawer then clocked out. Your boss was nice enough to take you back to the mansion and whistled when she saw it. “You live here?” She asked in a tone of awe. You shrugged then shook your head. “Nah, I’m just staying with my friends who live here.” You answered with a smile. “Oh…wait isn’t this the Umbrella Academy place?” She blinked a few times taking the whole place in. “U-um…yeah. My mom used to work there before we moved away” You chuckled awkwardly. “They’re waiting on me and we had some plans so I’m gonna go inside now. Thanks for giving me a ride!” You smiled as you got out of the car, she returned the smile and waved as she drove away.</p><p> </p><p>You turned the knob for the front door and sighed as you stepped over the threshold. You hung your bag up by the door and stretched out your back before kicking your shoes and socks off. Standing for hours at a time was killer and you were sore as hell. “Hey, I’m back!” you called to see who was there. “We’re in the sitting room!” you heard a familiar sort of gruff voice call and you smiled before joining them. You flopped down on the couch next to Diego and rested your arm on the back of it casually. Without thinking you kinda leaned against Diego and caught the small smirk that spread across his face. No one else paid you any mind other than a greeting of hello as you came in the room. They had a movie on, some racing movie, of course considering it was Luther, Diego, and Klaus who were there. Vanya and Allison were out shopping. You had no idea where Five was, you’ve never even met him, considering he’s lost in time. Both of them already knew you and Diego were kind of becoming a thing so you threw caution to the wind and kissed Diego’s cheek and fully cuddled into him.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped an arm around you, and you laid your head on his shoulder, actually getting into the movie they were watching. “What’s this even called?” You asked offhandedly wincing at a huge car wreck that just happened. “Fast and Furious,” Diego replied with a grin. “It’s one of our favorites.” You rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to the TV. It was getting close to the end of the movie and the main characters had gathered, as they do at the end of most movies. There was some heartfelt conversation and laughs, jokes were being made and it wrapped up the movie quite nicely if you had anything to say about it. Once the movie ended you got back up and stretched much like a cat. You could feel Diego’s eyes on you, and you smirked to yourself. “That was fun, boys. I’m gonna go chill upstairs in my room. See ya at dinner, I assume Grace is already cooking?” You asked with a raised eyebrow and got a nod from Diego. “Yeah, mom’s cooking.” You flashed a grin of excitement and nodded. “Excellent, she’s the best cook, next to me of course.” This gained a roll of the eyes from Diego and a laugh from Klaus and Luther.</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled then left the room and headed upstairs. You closed your bedroom door behind you and started peeling off your work clothes eager to get out of them. You were about halfway through getting undressed when you heard footsteps outside your room. You paused and let your shirt fall back over your body as the footsteps hesitated outside your door and smirked bemusedly because you knew exactly who was there. “Couldn’t go five minutes without me, huh, Diego?” You teased loud enough for him to hear through the shut door. You heard him grumble something before his footsteps retreated. You frowned a little and hoped you hadn’t actually upset him. You quickly changed clothes and padded out of your room and down the hall to his. He was sitting on his bed with the door wide open. You rapped your knuckled on the door a few times to get his attention. He looked up and you gave him a smile. “Want some company?” You asked and he shrugged so you came in and shut the door behind you. You sat on the bed next to him and gently cupped his face to get him to look at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked with a frown, trying to get him to meet your gaze but he kept looking to the side. You had no idea what had caused this mood shift, but you hoped it wasn’t your stupid teasing remark. “I really l-l-like y-you.” He stuttered then sighed, he wasn’t one to express feelings. “B-but E-Eudora…” And there it was. The one who he kept going back to, you knew he really did love her, even if they butted heads more than they got along. “Are you guys still together?” You asked and he looked completely away. “We aren’t…” You thought for a moment before speaking again. “But you feel guilty about liking me?” He gave a silent nod and you chuckled a little before pressing your lips gently to his. “Don’t be…” You murmured against his lips and kept your hands softly on his face. You could almost feel the tenseness melt away and he kissed you back, pulling you into his lap and resting his hands on your hips.</p><p> </p><p>You spent the night reassuring Diego that it was okay to like you and that you liked him too. There wasn’t any sex involved, you just held each other and didn’t talk much. Before you fell asleep you mumbled something that you weren’t sure he heard. “I think I could love you…” was what Diego heard right before you fell asleep with your head resting on his chest. “I think I could love you too…” He whispered back, even though he knew you couldn’t hear it. He kissed the top of your head and pulled a blanket over the two of you before letting himself drift away to sleep as well. So much for the date he was going to take you on, but this felt better than any date he could've planned out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. His Caretaker?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re spending more time with Diego on your days off, although he does disappear at night a lot of times. He comes back in the early morning usually with cuts and bruises which you’ve taken to treating when he gets back, not without scolding him each time. *swearing in this chapter* *A little spicy!!* Klaus is a good clubbing buddy. Diego is a dummy and Klaus cheers you up. *WINK*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: His Caretaker?</p><p> </p><p>You were half awake scrolling on your phone since you of course didn’t sleep, like ever. You heard rustling at your window, and you jerked fully awake then grabbed the bat you kept beside your bed. You slowly got up and firmly grasped the bat and walked towards the dark figure slinking into your room. You went to swing it and the person grabbed it easily and got it out of your grasp. “Jesus, Y/N.” The deep raspy voice came from the darkness and you sighed in annoyance. “I’m sorry, but you have a key, Diego.” You admonished once your heartrate slowed down. You went back to your bed and sat down resting your elbows on your knees. “I forgot…” He mumbled and sat down heavily beside of you then laid back with a groan. You got back up and flipped on the light before looking over to him and shaking your head at the state of him. “Fucking hell, Diego.” You swore and sat down next to him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…” He mumbled and put his wrist over his eyes to block out the light. You made him sit up so you could look him over better. “What the hell did you get into tonight?” You asked as you pulled your first-aid kit out of your side table drawer and opening it. He hissed when you dabbed at a pretty nasty cut on his cheek before speaking. “Douche-bag tried to force this girl into his car, was beating the ever-living shit out of her. So, I returned the favor.” He spoke through gritted teeth as you put butterfly stitches on his cheek to close the gash. He also had a blooming bruise blooming on his other cheek and probably had a broken nose. “Looks like he put up a hell of a fight.” You sighed and held the disposable icepack up to his face where he was bruised to help with the swelling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but he’s not going to be a problem for anyone now.” Diego answered with a proud smirk growing on his face. You narrowed your eyes at him and pursed your lips before speaking again. “How so…?” You asked cautiously, not sure you wanted to know the answer to your own question. “Tied up and left at the police station. I explained everything to them. Even had the girl with me so she could get checked out by a doctor and file charges.” He explained and you sighed in relief. You knew Diego, and you knew that if someone’s bad enough he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them himself due to his training with the Umbrella Academy. “Okay good, I don’t want you getting arrested for murder, even if it’s warranted murder.” You mumbled softly and he turned to you and cupped your cheek with a smile. “I wouldn’t do that…not when I’ve got you waiting for me.” He replied softly and kissed you gently pulling you into his lap. You melted a little and kissed him back setting the ice pack to the side, you still weren’t officially together, but you had been spending more time together and shared a lot of soft kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm…but we still haven’t told any one other than Luther and Klaus about well…us.” You muttered when you pulled away and frowned a little. You weren’t sure why you were keeping your somewhat relationship a secret from everyone. You hadn’t really talked about being exclusive, or actually dating, so you weren’t sure if it was more casual than you thought it was. You were seriously falling head over heels for this man and you didn’t know how he felt about you. “I just want to keep this between us…for now.” He whispered back pressing his lips to your neck and smoothing his hands up your back under your shirt. “Do you trust me?” He asked, his breath ghosting across your skin. You inhaled shakily and closed your eyes before nodding. “Yes, I trust you.” You suddenly felt way too hot and he felt like a furnace against you. He flipped you so that you were lying down on the bed and climbed over you, capturing your lips with his. His hands were on either side of your head, fingers linked with yours pinning you down with his weight. You moaned softly against his lips and shivered when he pulled away, the lack of heat sending chills through your body.</p><p> </p><p>“Diego…” You complained and curled up against him, desperate for his warmth. You didn’t have to do anything sexual, just being close to him was enough. He turned onto his side and grabbed something and tossed it, flipping the lights off from a distance. You chuckled as he grabbed you and pulled you close against him burying his nose in your hair and humming softly. “Sorry for teasing…I just wanted to feel you just a little bit…” He apologized as he trailed his fingers softly up and down your arm. You shook your head even though he couldn’t see it in the dark and chuckled. “Never apologize, I enjoy your teasing believe it or not…” You were definitely a little turned on, but you had made a deal that you wouldn’t have sex again until you both had decided to be together. That didn’t mean you couldn’t tease the hell out of each other. He still had his tactical harness on, and it was a little uncomfortable, so you reached around in the dark and unhooked it and set it down in the floor. “Whoops.” Diego whispered in amusement and kissed your forehead. “Let’s remember to take that off next time, hm?” You giggled then buried your face in his chest, relishing the ability to be like this with him. You felt like the most special girl in the world, you also felt incredibly safe with his strong arms securely around you.</p><p> </p><p>When you woke up, he was gone as if he was just a dream in the night. The only reason you knew he was there was the note he left on the table next to your bed. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and yawned before picking up your glasses and putting them on. You stretched a little and grabbed the note stifling another yawn as you read it. His writing was anything but neat, honestly if you didn’t know his writing, you’d say it was scribbles. You rolled your eyes and sighed when you read the note, trying not to feel jealous or annoyed. Whether you liked it or not she was still important to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y/N, sorry I’m leaving you before you wake up. Something came up with Eudora and she needs my help. I’ll come back around when I can, okay? Also, get your window locks looked at, it was way too easy to break in. Be careful, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt. I don’t think I could handle something happening to you…If you need something, you know how to contact me. Don’t hesitate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~D.H.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You scrubbed your face with your hand and set the note back down and flopped backward onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. “I hate you, Diego.” You groaned and rolled over pressing your face into the bed and kicking your feet. You hated the fact he made you feel things. You hated the fact you couldn’t proudly say he was yours. You wanted him to choose you, but you knew you couldn’t force him to stay with you if he didn’t want to. In a way he was like a cat, he came and went when he wanted to, and you never knew when he’d slink in or out. That’s one of the things you hated but loved about him at the same time. You hated that you loved him. You wished you knew how he actually felt about you; you knew he had some feelings for you and that he cared about you…but did he love you? That’s what you didn’t know. You rolled back over and sat back up finally getting out of bed. You grabbed your phone and texted Klaus to see if he was up yet. He texted back quickly, and you grinned to yourself. You always had fun with Klaus, so you decided to make plans with him since Diego was busy that day.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough you were dressed and ready, Klaus met you outside your apartment building and hooked his arm through yours with a huge grin. “Look who it is, the elusive Y/N~” He teased, and you laughed a little leaning against his arm. “I thought Diego was hogging all your attention.” He hummed and you shrugged. “He’s with Eudora right now.” You answered trying to keep the tone of bitterness out of your voice. Klaus hissed a little and sighed. “Ah I see, so I’m just a backup person, huh?” He chuckled and you rolled your eyes, “What? No. I missed hanging out with you!” You reassured him with a smile. “It’s been too long. I don’t think the people at the club will remember me!” You gasped out dramatically then laughed. “I don’t think they will! I barely remember you!” Klaus played along and pretended to be sad as you walked down the street. It was a little early for a club but since when had that stopped you or Klaus? You didn’t work today or tomorrow so you were going to let loose and have fun.</p><p> </p><p>You walked arm in arm through the doors of one of your favorite clubs, you showed your IDs and they let you through to the bar where you and Klaus sat down. The bartender greeted you with a smile “Hey Y/N, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” You shrugged a little and smiled back. “Ah well, ya know life.” You answered vaguely and ordered a screwdriver, one of your favorite drinks. Klaus struck up conversation with the bartender and was shamelessly flirting with him, it never failed to get him at least a couple of free drinks, which he always shared with you. You had a few drinks in you before Klaus pulled you to the dance floor and spun you around. You giggled and spun easily on your heel without letting go of his hand and he pulled you back in close and dipped you backwards playfully. He let you go after steadying you and you both started dancing like no one was watching joining other people on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus disappeared then reappeared with two drinks in his hands, he handed one to you which you took a sip of and you wrinkled your nose at how strong it was. “Jesus Klaus what the fuck is in this?” He shrugged with a huge grin then downed it quickly. “C’monnn Y/N!” He encouraged and you rolled your eyes before downing your drink. You shuddered and handed him back the cup. “Uggh. That better make me feel good or I’m going to kick your ass later.” You threatened as he took the glass and made his way back to the bar to return the glasses. You were feeling pretty tipsy at this point, but not drunk. You’d been there about an hour and the sun was starting to go down, it was going to get pretty packed in here if memory served you correctly. Klaus came back over to you and grinded up against you as another song came on, you laughed and grinded back, Klaus never failed to bring out your fun side.</p><p> </p><p>A slow song came on and he pulled you into an effortless waltz, you had both learned how to dance like that when you were younger, Klaus was actually the one who had taught you. He gave you lessons after he got the lessons himself because he noticed that you watched them every time and were completely enthralled. You had always liked Klaus, and had a special connection to him, at one point you had crushed hard on him, but things never worked out there, and right now Diego was your main focus. You smiled and rested your face on Klaus’ shoulder and hummed happily. “Thanks for hanging with me today, Klaus.” You raised your voice a little to be heard over the music. “No problem, Y/N. Anything for my best galfriend~” He grinned, and you kissed his cheek. “I love you, you’re like my best friend, y’know?” You gushed, feelings flowing with the alcohol. He chuckled and pulled away a little to look at you. “I love you too.” He tapped your nose with his finger then lead you back over to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit, have some water.” He instructed and helped you onto a stool. You tried to protest and almost fell, and he shook his head. “Nope, sit.” He scolded and you pouted. “But you’ve drank more than me and you’re fine!” You protested loudly and refused the water he was trying to hand you. “If you don’t drink this water, I’m taking you home.” He said firmly and you sighed and took the glass, downing the water quickly. Leave it to fun loving Klaus to be the one to cut you off and not the other way around. After a few minutes your mind cleared up a little and you looked around. You spotted a couple over on the other side of the room wrapped around each other. You slowly slid off the stool and walked closer because you didn’t want to believe what you thought you were seeing. It didn’t take much of a look to see that Eudora was sitting in Diego’s lap and they were basically fucking without clothes being taken off. Klaus wasn’t too far behind you and tried to get you away before you had seen anything but was horribly unsuccessful.</p><p> </p><p>You choked back a sob as you ran out of the building Klaus right behind you. He grabbed your hand as you almost ran right into the busy street and pulled you back. Your chest was heaving, and tears were running down your face. “I-I…” You gulped and shook your head. “Y/N…” Klaus spoke softly and pulled you close. You buried your face in his chest and sniffled, the shock fading a little bit. “W-we’re not…exclusive. I can’t be m-mad.” You laughed a little and took a deep breath pulling out of Klaus’ arms and wrapping yours around yourself. Klaus cupped your face and you looked up at him. “You’re allowed to be upset, you’re falling in love with him, right? So…it’s going to hurt seeing him with her.” You blinked and nodded chewing your bottom lip. “He’s never really going to get over her, is he?” You asked quietly and wiped your eyes with your sleeve smearing your make-up everywhere. “I can’t answer that, Y/N. I can offer comfort in the form of my company tonight though.”</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and you leaned into him and smiled weakly at him. “Take me home, Klaus.” You sighed and you both started walking back towards your apartment. It didn’t take long to get there; some people gave you strange looks, but you ignored them. You pulled the key to your front door and unlocked it letting yourself and Klaus inside. “This is a nice little place, Y/N.” He said as he looked around, not straying too far from your side. You hesitated for a moment before grabbing his hand. He looked over to you, but you didn’t speak, you gently pulled him towards your bedroom. You pulled the door closed behind you and leaned up and pressed your lips to his, it wasn’t the first time you’d been with Klaus, but this time was different. He kissed you back and hooked his hands under your shirt and pulled it off, his hands smoothing over your skin and quickly undoing the hooks of your bra and letting it fall to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed you back onto the bed and kissed across your chest and shoulders before pausing and looking up at you. “Are you sure…?” He asked to make sure this is what you actually wanted, and you smiled softly. “Yes, I’m definitely sure.” You pulled him back up and pressed your lips back to his and he shrugged his vest off and threw it to the side. You undid his pants and pushed them down sliding your hand over his erection causing him to shiver. You reached over to your side table and pulled a condom out of the drawer and opened it before rolling it over Klaus’ hardened member. He didn’t waste any time getting his pants completely off and pulling yours down your hips. You had forgotten how <em>good</em> Klaus was, for just a little bit he helped you forget the pain in your chest, that was until you heard your front door opening and a very clear “<em>What the fuck</em>” as you woke up and blinked wearily at a clearly pissed off Diego. You were confused at first then remembered you had a very naked Klaus laying next to you. “Shit…” You sighed and rubbed your face and gulped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diego comes to your apartment to see you, still drunk from the club, only to find you asleep with Klaus. Arguments ensue. *Implied sex at the end*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: First Fight</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” You heard a familiar rough voice snap through the air and you slowly opened your eyes to see Diego’s blurry face in your doorway. You blinked a few times and went to sit up and noticed you had an arm over you. You realized suddenly that you were very naked and so was Klaus. “Shit…” You sighed and rubbed your hand over your face as Diego stalked into the room. You managed to slide out from Klaus’ grip and wrap a sheet around yourself and stand up. “Again, what the fuck?” Diego repeated, his eyes darting from you to Klaus then back to you. “I saw you. You and Eudora.” You felt the anger you’d forgotten bubbling below the surface. “How many times have you fucked her while you were also spending time with me?” You spat your voice full of venom. He swallowed hard and paused before speaking.  “I don’t have to answer that.” He snarled back and you laughed. “Yet you’re mad at me for having a night with my equivalent of Eudora? I don’t want to hear it, Number 2.” You growled and he groaned in exasperation “You don’t understand, it’s so hard to not be around her.” His voice was a little slurred and you realized he was still a little drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking love you, Diego. I am in love with you. Yes, I just slept with Klaus, and yes there are feelings there, but I love you. So god damn much.” You raised your voice a little bit and he stepped back away from you. “I’m not going to sit around waiting on you to decide you want to be with me one day. I’m not going to just accept that you’re going to be with Eudora sometimes. I’m not going to be a choice. I deserve better than that.” You didn’t notice that Klaus had gotten up and wrapped your blanket around his waist listening to you and Diego. “She’s right you know,” Klaus added in tiredly. “She’s been in love with you for as long as I can remember, why do you think I’m not with her?” He gave you a soft smile and you gave him a tight smile in return. “It’s always been you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I…” Diego stammered definitely having trouble forming words. “Y-you…love me?” He finally asked and you rolled your eyes at him and stepped forward to where you were only inches apart. “You heard me, I love you, and if you’re going to keep going back to Eudora, you’re going to lose me for good.” He slowly reached his hand up and cupped your cheek and it took all you had to not let yourself lean your face into his hand. “I love you too…” He hesitantly pressed his lips against yours, obviously scared you were going to push him away. When you didn’t push him away, he got bolder and deepened the kiss. You melted into it, your anger slowly melting away. After a moment you pulled away and sighed, “Klaus, can you get dressed?” You asked him wryly and gave him an apologetic smile. “Already done~” He winked, and you noticed he had already gotten redressed while you were distracted. “Catch ya later.” He swooped in and pecked your lips just to spite Diego and darted out the door laughing. You’d need to text him to apologize later, you knew it wasn’t fair to him considering everything.</p><p> </p><p>You saw the flash of annoyance in Diego’s eyes when Klaus kissed you, but he didn’t do anything and let Klaus leave. He sighed and sat down on your bed, holding his head in his hands. You sat down beside of him and cleared your throat. “I’m sorry, Y/N…” he mumbled not looking at you. You sighed and softly cupped his face and turned it to face you. “You’re an idiot, a horny idiot, but I love you anyway.” You gave him a soft smile which he returned, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours before pulling away. “I love you too. I came here tonight to tell you that I wanted to be with you…” He admitted with a small chuckle and you blinked in confusion and looked at him. “Disculpe?” You bit out in Spanish “Excuse me?” You repeated again in English and he looked down at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“You were basically screwing Eudora in that club, but you were going to come tell me you want to me with me?” You asked incredulously and he nodded. “Y-yeah…the whole time I was with her I was thinking about you which made me realize that you’re the one I want to be with.” He cupped your cheek and you let yourself lean your cheek into his hand and close your eyes. “How do I know I can trust you won’t go back to her…?” You asked quietly then opened your eyes to look into his soft brown ones. “I promise it won’t happen again…so long as you don’t hook up with Klaus again.” He smirked a little and you grinned back at him. Your anger was gone, and your tiredness was sneaking in. You yawned and stretched a little, the sheet falling down the sudden coldness causing you to squeak in surprise and snatch it back up around you. “I forgot I was naked.” You chuckled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“I could take advantage of that…” Diego smirked and trailed his fingers across your bare shoulders causing you to shiver. “Uh-uh, nope.” You shrugged away from his hand and got up, grabbing some pjs from your dresser. “I am going to shower. If you want to stay, that’s fine, but I’m not in the mood for sex with you. You can wait.” You padded into the bathroom that was attached to your room and closed the door with a click, leaving a disappointed looking Diego sitting down on your bed. You sighed and stepped under the warm water a soft sound escaping your lips as the day got washed away. You felt your muscles relax underneath the water as you washed yourself and shampooed your hair. Once you were clean you got out and wrapped a towel around yourself and towel-dried your hair before getting dressed and heading back into your room.</p><p> </p><p>Diego had basically stripped completely down, and his clothes were a pile on your floor, and he was passed out sprawled across your bed like a child. You couldn’t help but snicker a little bit and roll your eyes before turning off the lights, crawling into bed, and maneuvering around him to get comfortable cuddling up against him and closing your eyes. You felt his arms wind around you as you fell asleep and rested your head on his chest and nestled yourself as close to him as you could. All your anxiety and insecurities melted away as you let sleep take you into the darkness of the night.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning you woke up with a killer headache and your mouth felt like it was full of cotton. You groaned and covered your eyes to block out the light that was filtering through your window. There was an answering groan from next to you which meant Diego had also woken up. “Fuck…” He sighed and slowly untangled himself from you and sat up. “Did we…?” He asked and you shook your head. “No, but we did argue. Remember?” You replied propping yourself up on your elbows, squinting at him since you didn’t have your glasses on. “Huh…oh y-yeah. I guess we’re official now huh?” He grinned at you and you chuckled then hissed since the slight movement made your headache even worse. “Yes, feelings were confessed, and we love each other.” You swallowed dryly and took a deep breath. “I need coffee and something greasy.” You groaned and sat completely up, swinging your legs over the side of your bed and standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I second that.” Diego grumbled “Got eggs and bacon?” He asked as he pulled on his pants and you nodded slightly. “Yup. Or sausage if you’d prefer.” You yawned and headed out of your room towards the kitchen. Diego followed close behind you and filled the coffee pot with water and a couple of scoops of coffee grounds before turning it on. Soon the smell of fresh coffee filled the air and you moaned in appreciation. “That smells so good…” You groaned and almost gagged when you saw Diego crack a raw egg straight into his mouth. “GROSS!” You exclaimed and he laughed a little. “It’s not <em>that</em> bad, Y/N.” you shook your head and stuck out your tongue in disgust. “I prefer mine cooked, thanks.” You rebutted and cracked two eggs into a buttered pan as the bacon sizzled away in another one. Between the smell of food and coffee your head was starting to hurt a little less. You poured yourself a cup of coffee as the food cooked and sipped on it before flipping your eggs onto your plate with some crispy bacon and giving Diego a plate of eggs and bacon as well.</p><p> </p><p>You both sat down on the stools that were at the bar that separated your living room from the kitchen with your coffee and food. It was peaceful and calm as you ate. “Oh my god…this is the best food I’ve ever had.” You moaned out as you ate. Diego made a sound of appreciation and quickly finished the food that was on his plate. “There’s more if you want.” You chuckled as you finished up your food and grabbed a piece of toast to mop up your egg yolk. “Thanks.” He mumbled with his mouth full as he grabbed more bacon and put it on some bread and practically shoved it in his mouth. “For a rich boy your table manners are lacking.” You teased with a giggle. “Baby, I’m far from rich.” He smirked at you as he swallowed. “Well, then you better be glad I’m not into you for the money then.” You shot back and winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“As if you need money anyway.” He shrugged and motioned around to your nicely decorated apartment with a grin on his face. “This is such a nice place.” You chuckled and downed your coffee with a shrug. “I do alright for myself. I’m a self-sufficient woman.” You rubbed your nose proudly and giggled. He got up and hugged you from behind resting his chin on your head. You hummed happily and leaned back against him. “It’s hard to believe, Diego Hargreeves is my boyfriend.” You said suddenly, mostly to yourself. “Better believe it, babe.” You turned to face him and stood on your tippy-toes and pressed your lips to his gently. “Mmm…I love you.” You murmured against his lips before pulling away and smiling softly at him. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.” He pecked your lips and grinned at you. “I love you, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>You heard your phone notification from your bedroom and smacked your forehead and sighed. “Whoops. That’s probably Klaus.” You gulped at the look on Diego’s face but then he smiled a little. “Go answer him.” He nodded towards the bedroom and you scooted off to get your phone. You had texts from Klaus which you read through quickly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey, Y/N, doin’ alright? -3:46 A.M.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is Diego still alive? -4:22 A.M.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>had fun tonite ; ) -4:40 A.M.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>good morning from hangover town: population me. -1:30 P.M.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, Klaus, I’m alright. Just had breakfast with the big idiot, we were also in the population of hangover town btw. – 1:35 P.M.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, so you didn’t murder him in his sleep. Good, I don’t think I’d be able to help you hide a body today, boo. -1:36 P.M. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope, he’s alive and well. Thanks for last night by the way…sorry for kind of taking advantage of you. -1:38 P.M.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puh-lees, you couldn’t if you tried. I enjoyed myself, that’s what matters. -1:39 P.M.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I forgot how good you were, so it was kind of mind-blowing last night. -1:42 P.M.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>; ) Always here for a good time, love. I gotta puke, ill talk to ya later~ -1:43 P.M. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lol tmi dude but feel better. -1:43 P.M.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled as you locked your phone back up and slid it into the pocket of your pj pants and went out to the living room and flopped down on your couch next to Diego who had turned the TV to the news and was watching intently. “Scouting for your next outing?” You asked nudging him with your elbow and grinning. “So far there’s nothing major happening.” He answered distractedly and shrugged. “Can you stay in tonight instead of patrolling?” You asked and snuggled against his side. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and you rested your head in the crook of his neck. “I think that can be arranged.” He chuckled and kissed the top of your head lovingly. You spent the rest of the day together, watching movies, talking, you learned that Diego really likes popcorn. It seemed effortless, you were beyond happy, no one else was this easy to be around or flowed naturally with you before.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Diego?” You murmured turning and placing feather-light kisses across his bare shoulder and chest, he never bothered to put a shirt on, and you weren’t complaining. “Mmn?” He murmured back his eyes closed soaking in the attention you were giving him. You snaked your hand down his stomach trailing your fingers lightly. “I think I’ve waited long enough…” You purred into his ear and nipped at the sensitive spot on his neck that you learned always drove him wild. He pulled you into his lap and smirked up at you, his pupils dilated with desire. He gripped your hair and pulled you down capturing your lips with his. You moaned softly against his lips and rolled your hips against his. You definitely weren’t going to make it to the bedroom tonight, and you were thankful Diego kept a couple of condoms in his pants pockets. Klaus was a good lover, but if you had anything to say about it, he had nothing on Diego. You were the luckiest girl in the whole goddamn world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm taking a break from writing right now! Been sick lately and trying to focus on feeling better. Just giving a small update to new readers :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>